


Watchdogs: Makoto Edition

by DORTESLOVER69



Series: Shadow Palace Watchdogs [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bestiality, Futaba's Palace's Guard Dog, Initial Shadow Form, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Other, eventual consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DORTESLOVER69/pseuds/DORTESLOVER69
Summary: Usually good at getting out of traps using her head, Makoto bites off more than she can chew and get's stuck in a hidden passageway in Futaba's palace with only possible solution.
Relationships: Makoto Niijima / Dog, Niijima Makoto / Dog
Series: Shadow Palace Watchdogs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Watchdogs: Makoto Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning. This story has major things that involve but not limited to: Inter-species mating/breeding/sex, oral sex, excessive cum, dog cock, and knotting. Please read at your own digression.
> 
> To that anonymous reviewer from my last part of this miniseries: Ann's story is complete and I won't be doing anymore with her at this time. However, I do plan to use Morgana in this series but it's going to be a surprise to those who get through all of these stories first so I hope you will be looking forward to it. Actually, first person to guess right will receive a kudo in their story ( if they have one ) or a recommendation shout out from me in my next story. Happy guessing. <3 
> 
> Now on with Makoto's version. Enjoy!

Traps were the normal for the palace that wasn’t connected to someone abusing power. There was many times the whole group was caught off guard and sent either barreling down the path due to a giant boulder chasing them or being dropped down into rushing quicksand. But nothing could prepare the group or this case, Makoto on what was going to happen from trusting shadows.

The latest hint that the palace ruler had given them proclaimed to be extra good and helpful to navigate in the tomb, something everyone needed, especially the oldest group member, Queen. Being the student council president and also being the one who best knew about strategy, Makoto was desperate for answers and items that could help their progress go more smoother. Or to be useful. Either way, the older girl went father ahead than the rest of the thieves and landed herself straight into a trap. She should had seen this coming a mile away but was so caught up in her own thoughts that she ignored the voices of reason.

Now in a small room surrounded by spike traps and rigid metal arrows lining up as a makeshift fence, the only way Makoto was going to escape this place was right in front of her. An furless dog shadow that guarded the tomb was the only thing standing in the student council’s way. She knew that by herself, she would be no match for it, even with her persona. There had to be another way. Running out of options, it was best for Makoto to start negotiating. The leader of their group had done just that a hundred times so the brunette also thought she could do just that. However, this was going to be harder, much harder than that and nothing about this was going to be easy. No ‘May I pass? Please?’ or ‘I’ll give you money or items if you let me out of here’ even if Makoto would spin the lines differently. Eventually she got tired of getting nowhere and asked a simple question.

_**“Okay. What is it that you want?”.** _

Then she spotted something poking out from underneath the lower portion of it’s body. It was red in color and kept growing in size. Curious, Makoto couldn’t keep her eyes off the mysterious appendage as it kept getting longer and thicker as each moment passed. It wasn’t until that part of the dog was seen at full attention that the brunette recognized what that long, red, sweating tube was actually for. She had read about penises in textbooks for biology but nothing could prepare her for what she saw in front of her eyes. After her sudden discovery from her virgin stare, Makoto knew what the guard dog wanted and it involved her no doubt. There was a first time for everything but she didn’t expect to have her get deflowered by an animal, no less a shadow in a palace. Oh well. The brunette wanted to get home and out of this place so she didn’t really get a choice in the matter. Makoto willed her clothing away until she was naked as the day she was born. Sensing that she was willing to do this act of sex with them, the guard dog went over to Makoto, that was position on her hands and knees, and shoved its cock in front of her mouth. Not getting what the other was trying to do, the brunette called out questioningly.

_**“Um, what am I supposed to do with this? Should this be placed in my mouth? Am I supposed to suck it?”.** _

A quick howl in affirmation from the guard dog was all it took for Makoto to understand that yes, that was the thing that was supposed to happen. She really didn’t know what to do here in this situation but Makoto was always a quick learner. Pushing her lips to the tip of the cock, she gave a experimental lick and a kiss. The taste was foreign on her tongue but it wasn’t too unpleasant. Actually, the more she had gotten of the precum from the dog, the more she found it delicious. As she kept lapping up the cock and kissed it a few more times, Makoto finally took the whole thing into her mouth and throat, sucking hard and hallowing her cheeks. Her tongue tried it’s best to taste the full cock inside of her wet cavern as she kept a steady pace of bobbing up and down. 

After a few minutes of repeating the same actions, the brunette feels something shake and then looks up to see the dog standing still for a few moments. She kept on going though and it wasn’t until she felt something hot and sticky rush down her throat to know something did change. The dog had released it’s white creamed liquid cum down her now virginless throat and it kept on coming in waves. Makoto let out a throaty moan as the pulses kept going and going and swallowed every drop she could take. Finally, there was no more to take into her waiting throat and stomach, prompting the guard dog to pull out of Makoto’s mouth with the brunette’s lips tugging the cock, begging it to not leave so soon. However, there was too much force for her to keep the cock in place and soon it left her completely with a loud wet pop sound that the brunette would always remember. Breathing heavy, she tried to process on what had just happened. She gave a blow job to an animal, a shadow one no less. It should had been bad but how did it feel so good? As she switched up her position to lay on her back so the brunette would wipe away the excess cum that was dribbling down her mouth, she then spread her legs as an invitation to keep going.

_**“I’d like to learn how a cock enters a vagina. Actually no, I mean how a cock enters a pussy”.** _

Makoto felt extremely dirty after saying the phrase like that but it only turned her on. And she was extremely curious on how that cock would fit into her depths and how it would feel to be pistoned by it in feverish thrusts. No longer was she trying to escape. All she was right now was extremely horny and just wanted a good fuck. Having it’s goal in sight, the guard dog now laid it’s full body onto Makoto’s own. It’s paws firmly latching onto her breasts while the brunette’s own hands wrapped around the dog’s taught skinned back. Both of their faces were almost touching as they were that close, so it gave more easier access to kiss each other during and after the fuck. Makoto could feel the dog’s hind legs wrap onto and around her own in a firm grip as it still was getting itself prepared for the main act. The guard dog’s lower region fit snugly in between Makoto’s thick thighs and the brunette loved the feeling of skin and heat against her abdomen and cunt. Then she felt the cock tease her entrance, poking around to find it’s target and after a few tries, the dog shoved it’s cock fully into Makoto’s dripping hole. There wasn’t too much resistance because the dog had been fully prepped by Makoto’s earlier actions. Only the hymen caused a little pain and discomfort.

_**“That hurts but I suppose that’s how it should be for a virgin…..HAAAAH! Hnng!!”** _

During her reasoning on why she felt pain and had tears in her eyes because of that, the dog started to move in her without warning. In and out, a rhythm started to form and eventually Makoto rolled her hips in sync with the guard dog, moaning and crying out in pleasure. This is what she was missing out on? The brunette wished she would had sex sooner because this felt like heaven. Her breasts bounced a bit as she kept continued to get fucked but didn’t go wild as the dog’s paws still held them in place. After the eighth or ninth time that the guard dog was balls deep into Makoto, it stilled and something else entered the brunette’s snatch. About the size of a golf ball did the new foreign object invade the brunette’s soaked cunt, causing Makoto to arch her back and cry out in pleasure. 

_**“You’re in so DEEP!! Is that supposed to happen now or AHHHHH!! HNGGG!! NGH!! AHHH-HA-AHHH!!”.** _

Then the guard dog continued to fuck the connected pussy but this time, only shallow thrusts could be felt in Makoto. Still, that didn’t stop the brunette to be overstimulated and felt a tightening in her belly the more this kept going on. Hitting a secret spot in her cunt over and over again was all it took for that tension to burst and Makoto felt herself release an orgasm. Or that’s what she would learn after this encounter when she actually looked up what this term was called. Right now, she could care less. The warm liquid sloshed around inside her cunt and it didn’t take long for another helping of cum to enter her, but it wasn’t hers this time. The guard dog once again stilled and then released it’s white hot cum from it’s cock into Makoto’s cunt three long stretched out times. Thick ropes of it splashed inside of the brunette, even managed to enter her ovaries. Makoto wonders if she could get pregnant from this. Textbooks said inter-species mating was impossible but nothing could be ruled out since anything could be changed by cognition. And she didn’t really care anyway since being fucked having the cum invaded her was the best feeling in the whole. She would be glad to have this stud’s babies if given the chance. But until then, she would be a willing mate anytime. Both her and the guard god shared a tongue induced kiss with connecting saliva trails before the brunette felt the other tried to turn away from her. 

_**“Yes, yes, YES!!!! I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!! AHHH!! FUCK ME!!”** _

It looked like they were doing fucking Makoto’s raw violated pussy at last but they were still connected somehow, the dog’s backside now in the brunette’s vision. She had felt the cock and golf ball object that was attached to it be clamped down by her pussy walls, still wanting to cling to the cock that gave it so much pleasure. However, after awhile the objects in the brunette’s pussy shrank in size and was able to break free of it’s confinements with a firm tug. Out came the dog’s cock and knot, along with tons and tons of mixed cum from both parties. Coats of the liquid dripped down Makoto’s thighs and then pooled on the floor beneath her body. Sighing in content, the brunette looked over to her fuck study buddy and eyed what had just been in her mere moments ago.She especially eyed the knot, now knowing what that golf ball actually was. The cock was starting to look very appealing with Makoto subconsciously squeezing her thighs together as heat and arousal escaped her pussy. Too bad the cock had already escaped into the guard dog’s shaft, clearly stating that it was done and satisfied. Finally after a few minutes to gather herself on shaky legs, the brunette willed her clothes back on and stared where the dog had previously stood before this, seeing that the escape route wasn’t blocked anymore. As she was about to leave and go home to process what just happened, a voice called out to her.

“You managed to escape my trap, good job. Although, you could had just taken the easy route and just gave him a few good belly rubs”.

That sassy and snarky remark could be only one thing, the palace ruler. So there was another option Makoto could had taken? Of course there was always more than one answer. Why didn’t see think that in the first place? That’s what she gets for rushing things. Nothing goes as planned. As she ran towards the palace’s exit, she thinks to herself that even if it wasn’t planned, she wouldn’t had changed a thing. Now the hard part was not letting anyone know what transpired here today and to not get embarrassed when fighting the guard dog shadows with the rest of the team. No textbook could prepare her for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this entry. Next one in this series will have Futaba and will involve newly added ( by me ) guard dogs from Okumura's palace so stay tuned in for that. Please leave comments and feedback. It's always appreciated.


End file.
